The Unexpected
by Zucht
Summary: The authorized continuation of the series started by KaySky. The Alliance has Simon and River, Kaylee’s nonstop tears and the rest of the crew are searching.
1. Chapter 1 chapter 5

The Unexpected: Part Five

The authorized continuation of the series started by KaySky

The Alliance has Simon and River, Kaylee's non-stop tears and the rest of the crew are searching.

_He felt odd, no that's the wrong, he felt different. They had shared a bed often enough that he knew her body. Every curve, scar, freckle and grease stain. He hadn't expected to feel ownership, no that's the wrong word. Belonging, no, he had felt that that before at the hospital. What Book had said earlier about being one flesh, now that describes it. At the time he thought it had meant sex, but he was wrong. Those two words, one flesh, fit the way he was feeling and his thermo-dynamic miracle analogy perfectly._

_He had started writing in his journals as an intern, to keep track of his hectic, confusing life. Now it was a compulsion. When he had shown then to Kaylee she had pouted, they were mostly written in Latin. Tonight he was using English, a surprise for his wife, another two word phrase he liked, so he could share his thoughts with her. One flesh, he must borrow Book's book to explore the concept more thoroughly._

_She had lost weight the last few weeks, this had worried him. Luckily she liked him to "play doctor" as long as she was the "admissions nurse". Just a few missed meals and strenuous "exercise" was his prognosis. She was perfectly healthy, perfectly beautiful and perfectly loving. "Husband eyes", the brat was right. _

_While Kaylee was changing into her traveling outfit he had pulled River aside._

"_You look beautiful mei mei, and happy."_

_She buried her grin into his chest in a big hug. 'You are such a boob."_

"_River…"_

"_No! I have a sister now," she said grinning loudly. "I have many sisters now!"_

_Kaylee's sisters were smiling at them._

"_You have brothers too," Mac added, putting a hand on River's shoulder._

_Looking up at Mac with big, round, soulful, innocent eyes. "One brother's too many…"_

_(Dani's hanging onto the reddening Mac's arm to keep from collapsing in laughter.)_

"… _and eights not enough!" she adds kissing Mac's cheek._

"_Watch your adding little one," Mal spoke from the crowd of laughing family that had joined the pair's private moment._

"_You're no brother!"_

"_That's right, I'm your Captain!"_

"_Captain Daddy!"_

"_Cap—da—Huh?"_

_With this Inara lost her composure, laughing at Mal's confusion. "Come on Mal. Let's get you something to wet the babies head," she said giving him one of her best non-companion grins._

"_Simon, you see with brother's eyes, and doctor's eyes, now you see with husband's eyes," she chided while pulling him to the stairs, Kaylee was descending, looking radiant and excited in the white dress Inara had given her._

"_Kaylee, I think Mal's wrong."_

"_About what?" she wondered, stopping on the last step to look Simon straight in the eyes._

"_You're the criminal mastermind."_

"_Wha…"_

"_Who else could steal a super nova and wear it as a smile!"_

"_You already got the girl…" Jayne was cut off by Emma punching one arm, Laney punching the other and Dani slapping the back of his head. "What's that for!?"_

"_For being such a lovely, cuddly teddy bear," Dani mocked._

"_Damn straight!"_

"_Did you like the Groom's cake?"_

" '_nother cake?" Jayne hungrily went outside looking for it, followed closely by Bester and Sammy._

"_How mad do you think…."_

"_Just give him a drink and tell him he missed out."_

_All the hugs and kisses goodbye were accompanied by tears and grin, and here they were in the Inn overlooking the moon-laced lake._

"_One Flesh." Simon said out loud as he closed his journal._

"_Mmm…?" Kaylee murmured opening her eyes._

"_You look very pretty with your hair down around your shoulders," bending over for a kiss. "Ouch! Why'd you kick me?"_

_Simon bent over double as she kicked him again._

"Wake up Simon Tam," sneered Travis Walker, taking aim for a third kick. "It's time for a little talk."

TBC

A/N: River's adding included Simon, Mac, Ryan, Sammy, Andrew, Wash, Book and Jayne. Captain Daddy is a reference to Safe, when she told Simon that daddy was coming for them.

**FIREFLY NOTES**

**THE FRYE CLAN**

Cole ----------------– father

Katie --------------– mother

Emma -------------– eldest sister, married to Andrew

Laney --------------– middle sister

Kaylee –------------- youngest sister

Mac –------------------ eldest brother/sibling

Ryan ----------------– middle brother, married to Ruby

Sam (Sammy) – youngest brother, married to Molly

Andrew ----------– married to Emma

Ruby ---------------– married to Ryan

Molly --------------– married to Sam****

**OC**

Holden Blake ---– uncle to Daniel & Danielle (Dani), rich, jewelry store owner

Daniel Blake -----– older twin of Dani, former divorce attorney, now a marriage counceler

Danielle (Dani) – younger twin of Daniel, psychic, wedding planner

Travis Walker --– Alliance official, currently has Simon in custody

**Chinese**

meimei -– little sister

baebei --– precious jewel

gorram -- darn

4


	2. Chapter 2 chapter 6

The Unexpected: Part Six

---- TWO MONTHS INTO KAYLEE' PREGNANCY ----

"Wake up Sweetheart."

"Hmmm… What… Dani, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"I wanted to make sure you were wearing my heart."

Mac fingered his half of the broken heart pendant that Dani had given him weeks ago. She knew he never took it off. "What are you doing here and how did you get into the house?" Ever since Niska's attack on Kaylee, Mac had taken it personally to make sure his parents and sister were safe.

"Long or short?"

"Long or short what?"

"Story."

"Short," yawned Mac.

"Shotgun wedding."

"Whose."

"Ours."

"Mac… Mac… can't breathe…," Dani gasped playfully, enjoying Mac's excited hug.

"How far along? When due? Are you alright?"

"Relax Mac, it's our cover story."

"Cover story? Better go with the long version."

"OK, you know Simon and River's story?"

"That their fugitives? Yeah, Simon told me and Dad before the wedding. Surprising, Simon being kinda timid like."

"Good, good… Well, about a month ago River told Kaylee that she had it…"

--------------------------------

"Mac was angry, Dani didn't need to read him to know this, what surprised her was his resolve. She couldn't not read him, his emotions didn't bleed through her blocks, they invaded her mind with startling clarity. His diatribe of the Alliance was like fire but his resolve was like lava, smooth, steady and consuming. It was shocking when he fixed his eyes on her, it was like being dropped into a well-spring of love; for Kaylee his youngest sibling, for Simon his new brother-in-law and for her. Her heart had chosen well!

"Tell me about this marriage idea."

"It's been ion your mind."

"You've been reading…"

"No! I haven't, you've been looking at me the way Kaylee does Simon, and I accept."

"Good. So what this plan of yours?"

"A quick wedding downstairs followed by an extended honeymoon, basically an elopement."

"What about you business?"

"Mac, I plan a hundred weddings a year, something a little different is just what this bride ordered."

"So how do we help Kaylee?"

"Inara's shuttle will take us to Serenity tomorrow. Then we travel around planning weddings, making and using contacts. When we find Simon and River we coordinate with Mal and rescue them."

"Sounds like a plan. When's Inara getting here?"

She's downstairs with Kaylee… Stop sweetheart," Dani said while dragging Mac back from the door. "The weddings in an hour – I expect you to look… yummy – er. Then we've got tonight just to ourselves."

----- FOUR MONTHS -----

Message to: Kiara Jung

From: I. Serra

Regretfully I will not be near your planet in the near future. If you would like I can refer you to House Cassiopeia which is a short distance from your city.

With regards. I. Serra

Kiara had found the message after her shower. Work had been rougher than usual; Walken was losing his patience with her inability to get information from Simon. If he knew the truth she would be dead, maybe even if she failed. Dropping her towel, she sat down and composed her eleventh message to Inara. "Come on, be as smart as Simon says you are," Kiara muttered to herself, pushing the send button. Quickly she composed her nightly letter of resignation and pushed delete. Why couldn't she be stronger? Tears streamed down her face…

Three days later she was found dead, strangled.

-----

She woke up alone, she was getting used to it. Gorram it she didn't want to get used to it, she wanted her husband back. As weeks were turning into months her loneliness wouldn't lessen. Over and over she screamed in her head, "I want you, I need you, NOW!" She even missed that stupid nickname, lambytoes.

The rings under his eyes never went away. Day after day he searched, every waking second that he wasn't flying Serenity he was on the cortex, running down leads, reading every news clip, studying city maps, even reading those Rags that reported on the little green men that lived on asteroids and ate star dust. Nothing. The few minutes a day he got to spend with Zoë hurt. The Love that she looked at him with gave him strength. He couldn't forgive himself; he had to make this right. Kaylee rarely talked to him now, how he missed her smile.

---- FIVE MONTHS ----

Inara lay on her bed, spent. She softly laughed at the pun Mal would have made. He loved her, She loved him, could that be enough? Mal was such a good, sweet, spirit. He doesn't understand that his crew's loyalty is built on him, not his title. She should try to take jobs, but she just couldn't. Between Mal and Kaylee she just didn't have it in her to work. Kaylee stirred beside her, it's the only peace she gets anymore. What a small price to pay for her meimei.

-----

She dreams of Simon, his touch, his clean doctor smell, his smell after a workout, the sound of his laughter, how tongue tied he would get while trying to court her, how much fun it was to untie his tongue with hers, their first picnic in the country beside that stream – no – he called it a rill, the first time she saw him – lust at first sight – how she grew to love him and how it returned to lust the first time she saw him without him shirtless. She was proud of him, proud to be his wife, proud of the stand he had taken on River's behalf. He was a lot like the Captain…

She awoke with a smile which quickly drowned in her emptiness.

Inara was meditating with the sound of a stream in the background.

-----

Jayne dreamed of being captain, getting rid of Mal, Wash, Simon and Book in an epic battle. He dreamed of the women on Serenity marveling at his manliness and intelligence and cunning. His captain's bed would be big; it would have to be with all of them in it submitting night after night… Sometimes he would dream of Helen. The time he spent at the Heart Of Gold was special to him, imagine free rein in a whore house and he stuck to just one, of course she treated him like the big damn hero that he is.

-----

Book dreams are of redemption.

---- SEVEN MONTHS ----

Nothings ever easy, well that ain't exactly true, now is it. His fast draw came easy, not that he'd let Jayne in on his secret. The gun is just a tool, fight the man, he'll let you know when.

Love comes easy, it's just the bits after that can leave a man with complications. He loved his mother; she reared him right with a strong hand and a deep respect for freedom. Her death bought him this boat. He loved Zoë; she is strong like his mother and almost as warm and forgiving. She even forgave Wash, truth be told, so had he. Like Book said,"…you can forgive without forgetting." Now little Kaylee, his meimei by love. Simon is right she is the heart of Serenity. He'll never let on how much he treasures it when she says," I love my Captain." Inara knows confound it. The love he feels for her hurts pleasurably. He's only complete when she's near and that ain't near often enough. Inara has light inside of her, he hopes she never sees his dark.

The soft measured steps on the catwalk tell him she's coming, even her aroma is soft. Sitting down gracefully beside him he wonders how is it even possible to sit gracefully on a catwalk.

"Mal. Kaylee's down for the night, status quo."

"Status Quo." He hated that phrase, it means that he's failing.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing, she hates it too.

"Bao bei, I feel so helpless," he whispered to her.

"You're not, you're one man with a handful of crew going against The Alliance. They only have, what, a billion members."

"If there was a kindness there I missed it."

"'Courage is a man who keeps on coming on.' He could have been talking about you."

"Who?"

"Some Texas Ranger, a frontier lawman from earth-that-was. Mal you are our Captain, and it's not because you own Serenity, we were not conscripted. Gird your loins Mal, we've got your back."

"Gird, eh?"

"It means…"

"I know what it means, and I thank you for, well, you know."

-----

"YEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Jayne slow down, don't want you bustin' my ship just for shore leave!"

"I swear Zoë…"

"I know Sir, but he's useful and amazingly loyal these past few months. Care to clue me in, Sir."

"No. Zoë you have the ship. Inara and I have a meeting in town. Dani and Mac are due back soon and I reckon to be hearing from…"

"MAL!!!"

"…yep, there she is."

"What're you doing giving shore leave? Simon doesn't get shore leave! River doesn't get shore leave!"

"Kaylee turn your thrusters down!"

"But Mal…"

"No buts meimei. Serenity's no good if all she does is run, She has to shut down sometimes, and so do we. Now your brother and his wife are due back soon. Inara and I have a meeting, could be we find something. Do us a bit of good to rest a day."

"Meimei, you should be resting," Inara chided. "You can't be stressing, it's not good for your child."

"Aww, Inara, I only done a little engine work…"

"You were in there all afternoon. It can wait on Mac. These last two months are going to be tough if you don't start taking it easy."

-----

The meeting had gone well, no information to speak of, but a job.

"Care to join me for some supper, Miss Serra?"

"Why I think I shall, Captain Renolds." Inara smiled at Mal's attempt at formality, realizing both of their need to relax.

They ate a forgettable meal at an open-air café. The stars were beautiful and he talked of rascals that he had known, she talked of rascals she had known and the hours went by. When they left it was hand-in-hand into the growing dawn.

Gorram this is his kind of town. Cheap hooch, cheap whores and fights all night. Let's see he'd been to Kittie's Cathouse, the Brichetto Bordello, the Harlot's Hostel and Joy's House Of Joy. Plus he still had some coin.

Stepping out to the street, somebody runs into his back. Spinning around, ready for a bust-up, he sees Helen flat on her back, looking up at him.

"Gorram it girl, there's better ways of getting my attention!" Jayne grabs the girl lifting her up and hugging her. "It's good to see you."

"Jayne…" Helen whispers as she faints.

"Helen… Helen…" Looking around Jayne sees no help. "Gorram it, where do you stay?"

With the sun coming up Jayne makes a decision.

-----

After hot tea and croissants for breakfast, Mal and Inara make their way back to Serenity. No sooner than do they start up the ramp they hear thunderous banging and Jayne yelling.

"Gorram it girl open up!"

Rushing in Mal finds the merc banging on Mal's cabin door.

"What's going on Jayne!?" Mal roars.

"It's Helen, you remember, from when we helped those whores at the Heart Of Gold."

"What about her."

"She ran into me on the street and fainted. I didn't know where to take her so I brought her here. As soon as I put her in the infirmary she screams and runs straight to your cabin. Knowed the lock sequence and everything. Now she's locked herself in and won't come out."

Mal pushes Jayne out of the way and enters his code. With the door now open Mal drops in with his gun ready. Jayne and Inara can see him looking toward his bed looking confused.

"HUH?"

TBC

AN: next chapter, Helens got a surprise.

AN: Quote from Captain L.H. McNelly of the Texas Rangers. b1844 - d1877

8


	3. Chapter 3 chapter 7

The Unexpected: Part Seven

"Jayne, grab Vera, nobody gets onto Serenity until I OK it." Mal was in full captain mode. "Zoë get Wash, search the ship, no strangers, first take Inara to get Kaylee, a smother, food and water. Bring them here. Get a move on people!"

Jayne's efficiency of movement was a wonder to watch, if anyone had been watching. Inara kicked out of her shoes and ran to her shuttle with Zoë. Wash grabbed the smoother and some food, dropping them down to Mal before grabbing a pistol. Inara helped Kaylee down the ladder to Mal, then followed sealing the door.

Inara and Kaylee stayed near the ladder while Mal put a hand on the shivering form and pulled the quilt down.

-----

"Wash, you watch my back!"

"Sure thing Sweetheart."

"Jayne, get that ramp up!"

The search took an hour before Zoë was satisfied. "Wash, give Mal the all clear."

"Aye, aye wifey. I'll be on the bridge; we've got people due in."

The crew minus Kaylee massed on the bridge.

Jayne started. "How's Helen?"

"It's not Helen…" Mal began.

"Sure it is. I seen her myself. It weren't that long ago that she and I were rutting like… She's not someone you forget. At least not that fast."

"Jayne," Inara began looking to Mal for support,"it's not Helen, it's River."

There was silence in the room.

-----

Kaylee watches River's sleeping form, wasted away to skeletal thinness. She cried herself to sleep, holding River's hand.

-----

If Mal hadn't been there nobody would have believed Inara.

"Listen up people, Inara's right, but I saw something she didn't. At first I saw Helen, and then I didn't. It would seem that our resident psychic has picked up a new trick,"

"Is that even possible?" Wash queried.

"I saw Helen too. When Jayne brought her on board." Zoë remembered. "Sir, did she say anything?"

"Just some nursery rhyme."

"Rime?"

"Yes a nursery rhyme:

Round and round the spaceship yard,

The Reaver chased the 'chanic,

Oops he slipped,

'Way she went,

Pop goes the spaceship."

Jayne scoffed, even Zoë smiled but Wash's eyes got big.

"What is it Wash?" Mal asked.

Wash didn't answer, he just spun around and accessed the Cortex.

Mal started forward, Zoë put a hand on his arm, her eyes asking that Wash have a moment.

"Mal, "Inara said softly, "River changed the words when you left. She changed 'chanic to soljer, then pilot, lyre, preacher and," even more softly, "'panion."

Mal put his arm around her. "Sounds like you get away at least."

"Kaylee thinks we all do.

"Then why weren't I included in her ditty?"

"You were, in a more extensive revision."

"Then out with it, no sense waiting on the weirdness."

"That moon brained brat don't…"

"Shut it Jayne. A whole lot of her nonsense adds up looking back. Now I'd like to hear this, might give me an edge. Now," taking Inara's hands," give it to me."

""River grabbed my arm, stared straight into my eyes, never blinking. She said:

Round and round the spaceship yard.

The Shadoe chased the Reavers,

Oops they slipped,

Down he came,

Pop goes the Reavers."

"Don't make no kind of sense, Mal's as good at running from the Reaves."

"Shut it Jayne. Sounds like the Reavers should fear the Captain." Zoë added.

Mal just looked at Inara, her eyes showing a fear that he felt in his gut.

"River might not be talking 'bout Reavers." Wash absently piped in. "Captain you should see this…."

Announcer: "An Alliance frigate exploded on impact with the floating Alliance shipyard, orbiting the moon Rush. It is rumored that all hands were dead before impact…"

"That's no Alliance news."

"No. it's on of those underground rags."

"That's my man."

"It would appear our River's been busy. When was that time stamped?"

"About nine week's age."

Static erupted from the comm., then:

"Serenity this is shuttle two, preparing for docking, we have the book."

"Permission granted…, welcome home." Mall added.

"Zoë you and Jayne, go greet them."

"Aw, Mal, I wanna get something to eat."

"Captain wants us to make sure there's no surprises on the shuttle. Ain't that right Sir?" Zoë led a scowling Jayne off

"Inara, it would be a kindness if you'd go to my cabin."

Inara hurried out, knowing full well that she was going to tease Mal about that sentence later.

Alone on the bridge with Mal, Wash couldn't look him in the eye.

"One down Wash, two to go."

"Two, Sir?"

"I want you back too…, for Zoë's sake."

"Understood Sir."

"And Wash, Good Job."

"Thank you Sir, and, I may have more news, but I need to talk to Inara first. It's a long shot and I want to make sure."

"I'll send her…"

"No need Mal, Kaylee's asleep. I didn't want to disturb her."

"Good idea. Any idea why River chose my bunk to hide in?"

"Mal, she went to where she felt safest, to her 'Captain Daddy'."

"I'm not…"

"Mal it's a complement. She trusts you. In a way you're all our 'Captain Daddy'."

"Inara's right Mal. We all know why River came to you. This crew's your family. And you're the head of that family, you watch out for us, keep us safe, heal our hurts, celebrate with us, mourn our losses and we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well then… I'll just uh… I'll just leave you two to talk. The new arrivals may need some looking to."

-----

Mal found them in the Mess

"Shepherd, it's good to see you."

"Far too long Captain."

"Dani, Mac, Kaylee has missed you.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping, with River. I know you want to see her, Mac, for now let her sleep."

"Would it be alright if he sits with them?"

"Mal, I sense them in a sound sleep. I don't think Book's suggestion would be alright."

"Don't wake them Mac. And take some bedding with you. Be careful, trauma seems to cause River to spew."

"Thanks Mal." Mac said rising, giving his wife a peck and left.

"According to Zoë, you've had quite a morning."

"The witch turned into Helen."

"Jayne…" Mal said warningly. Walking to the intercom, "Wash!"

"Sir?"

"Get us off this rock; we've got cargo to deliver."

"Aye, aye Sir."

"There is some news Mal."

"Do tell Shepard."

"With a little help from Dani, and contacts within the order, we know who grabbed Simon and River, where his offices are and, I think his motives."

TBC

Next: Why make a plan when dumb luck seems to work best.

6


	4. Chapter 4 chapter 8

The Unexpected: Part Eight

The ratty old blanket stunk, he stunk, his food stunk, and his water stunk. His clothes would stink, if he had any. That tamade hunden Alliance officer Walken had strangled Kiara in front of him. An "object lesson" he had been told. Walken liked his mind games, a little too much. Simon had learned that nothing was the truth, that gave him the edge. That and the need to protect his sister, his wife and his child. The door squeaked as the guard threw in some stale bread. His ribs still hurt from the last beating; luckily this was a rare occurrence. Every time his injuries healed there came a new beating. Psychological torture occurred more often, every time he nodded off or seemed. He used a mantra to keep his sanity, one true thought to hang on to; "One Flesh."

-----

Kaylee woke up with River's hand on her gravid belly. "Mornin' Sweetie."

"We love you!"

"I love you too River."

"No." River rubbed Kaylee's belly. "We love you."

"What?"

"Me and her."

"Sweetie, we're having a girl?"

River cuddled up to Kaylee, "Good sister makes good mother, she's happy, just hungry."

"Let me up and I'll get us some food."

"Send Mac."

"Mac's here?!"

A groggy Mac rises from the floor. "Mornin' Kay, River."

"Anyone hungry?" Dani queried from the hatch, "I've got fruit and bread. Husband!..." She teased, "Our first night apart and I find you with two beautiful women."

"Three." River chirped.

"Really?"

"According to River."

"Good morning folks. I've come to reclaim my quarters. Mac, you and Dani help Kaylee to the Mess. I need to palaver with River."

Fluidly river stood, stepping aside to allow Mac to help his sister.

After the trio had gotten Kaylee up through the hatch, Mal leaned against the ladder. You know what I need to know."

River glided over to mal and wrapped her arms around the unmoving Captain. "Safe."

Mal sighed and hugged the girl, "Little one, I need to know…"

"You already know."

"I reckon I do at that."

Mal tried to leave, but River wouldn't let go. "Safe."

"Safe or no, Simon's going nowhere…"

"Big Damn Hero!"

"Don't tell anyone else…"

"They already know."

"Should… I leave you two alone?" Inara laughed from the hatch.

"Safe."

"Sweetie, why don't you come with me? Mal needs to make plans."

"Safe."

"YOU CORE PLANET HARPY, LET GO OF MY MAN!"

River collapsed to the floor laughing, giving Mal the chance to scramble up out of the hatch. "Thanks."

"Daughters can be a handful, but at least you know one thing."

"She believes you will get Simon back."

"How so?"

"She's not scared."

"You've got some eyes Inara Serra."

"Yes…"

"They see a lot too."

With a reddening Inara stared at him, Mal pushed the intercom, "Everybody to the Mess."

"River… River come on up."

"Safe."

"That girl…"

"Come on Mal, we'll get your toothbrush later."

It was his turn to redden. Inara's laughter echoed down the passage.

-----

"Alright everybody time to put our cards on the table – what do we know?"

"As the Captain knows," Wash began, starting a few months ago, I've been going over all incoming messages. Hoping for something, and I found it in some messages from a Kiara Jung, ending a few months ago. Her salutations seemed odd, but her closings held the clue. Taking the first letters of the last nine messages, it spells out S-I-M-O-N-H-E-R-E. The messages were from Persephone."

"That agrees with what I found Captain." Book began. "Through contacts, I found that the Alliance officer that captured the Tams is Travis Walken, the director at Persephone. Apparently, he was once high up in the Core planets. He took the blame for an operation that went wrong, he's been on the Rim ever since. The Tams would be his ticket back to the Core."

"Can we expect help from this Kiara Jung?" Mal asked.

"She was murdered."

"Why didn't Inara catch this code?" Jayne asked.

"Since they were abducted, Inara has received over 3000 requests, offers, personal correspondence, news reports and magazines."

"No wonder Inara stays in her shuttle so much."

"So we gonna bust him out or what?" Jayne asked.

"No, not right away."

"But Capin', we can't just leave him there." Kaylee sobbed.

"Meimei, we'll get the doctor back, but this is no snatch and grab. Inara, isn't there a House on Persephone that you can visit for a rest?"

"Yes, but I want to stay with Kaylee, she needs my help."

"I know but I need your ears on the ground. Book, I need you at the abbey. Mac and Dani, I think a young married couple, like yourselves, might look for work where you might come in contact with Alliance personnel. Zoë, I need a face to face with Monty. Nobody talks about our plans with anyone. No research on the Cortex. Until we get Simon back I want us to appear as uninterested in Persephone as possible."

TBC

Next: A Companion, a Sasquatch and a Sadist – sounds like a party!

4


	5. Chapter 5 chapter 9

The Unexpected: Part Nine

"Mal! How the hell are you?"

"Good to see you to, Monty." Mal replied taking the thunderous back slap with only a slight grimace. "I need some passengers delivered for me, without questions."

"What, no have a drink, how ya' doing?"

"Sorry Monty, my bunkmate snores, I'm just not myself." Mal lied. "Come on into the Mess, drinks ain't getting' drunk out here."

"Zoë, you look better than ever, is that Wash back there? Ain't seen him in a month of Alliance promises." Roared Monty, taking the offered tankard.

"Yea, I'm Wash. Zoë advertised for a boy-toy, lucky for Mal I could also fly."

Monty's laughter filled the ship. "Who's this?" Monty said eyeing River standing in the doorway wearing only one of the Captain's shirts.

"Monty, this is River."

"Nice to meet you miss." Monty's hand engulfed River's.

"Big hands do big things." Replied River, causing a blush to rise on Monty. She gracefully picked up an apple, coyly taking a bite.

"Have a good sleep?" Zoë inquired.

"Apparently I snore." River tartly replied, giving the reddening Mal a buss on the cheek. Sashaying to the door she turned, "Oh, and Monty, I like the beard." With that she vanished.

"I like her Mal, I approve. Even if she seems a bit young. But, I'm not much of a judge when it comes to redheads." Mal reacted with a meaningful look at Zoë and Wash.

"By the way Mal, what ever happened to our wife?"

"We left her locked in a trash bin on Bellerophon. I felt sorry for the trash."

Monty laughed himself sick.

-----

---- TWO WEEKS BEFORE KAYLEE' DUE ----

"Sir, Monty's hailing us."

"Hello Monty," Mal said into the comm., "How's it going."

"Well, Mal, very well. I'm shuttling the package over to you."

"Everything alright?"

"Just running late."

"Thanks Monty, I owe you."

"No more than I owe you."

"Drinks are on me next time."

"It's a deal. Keep on flying."

"Keep on flying Monty."

"Zoë, I'll be sorting out the package."

-----

"Kaylee, can I come in?" Mal asked through her cabin door.

Kaylee was sitting up in bed, tired from supervising Wash in the engine room. "Not now Captain."

"Kaywinnet Lee Frye, you let your Captain in!"

"Momma?"

Katie Frye pushed through to hug her daughter.

"Momma, what are you doing here?"

"I haven't missed the birth of a grandchild yet, and thanks to Captain Reynolds, I won't miss this one."

"Nor me."

"Daddy!"

"You look beautiful Kaylee." Cole Frye said hugging his youngest child.

"I look fat."

"Don't argue with your father," Inara said from the door, wrapping her arms around Mal. "She'll never learn respect."

"Look whose talking."

"River…" Mal began.

"Safe."

"Kaylee," Cole asked, "what's wrong with Inara?"

"Nothing." Inara said sticking her head in the door. "River let Mal go."

"Safe." She said while shifting perceptions to allow the Frye's to see her.

"River," Cole began. "You don't do that to family."

River looked down. "Sorry."

Pulling River to him, he sat her down on the bed. "Look at me young lady. I'm not mad at you, that was a pretty good prank."

She looked up at him.

"However, the way you cling to the Captain is a concern."

"Safe!"

"You're safe with us."

"Big Damn Hero!"

"Yeah, I suppose he is."

"Sweetie, you're getting in Inara's way. Katie added.

Jumping from the bed, River grabs Inara and mal, squeezing them together. "Safe!"

"IS this better or worse?" Mal asked.

"Looks like fun." Jayne leered in passing.

"Pain!" River shouted, turning to look at Kaylee.

"Kaylee's face was scrunched up.

"Cole, grab her hand." Katy ordered. "Kaylee listen to me, breathe, brethe, relax, the pain will pass."

Kaylee's face showed relief, then fear. "Momma!" She cried holding her mother tight.

River leaned back into Inara. "She'll be fine, just scared."

"Cole, we got some planning to do. You want in?"

"Cole's face grew unusually hard. "Try and stop me…"

-----

Travis Walken sat at his desk reviewing paperwork, the dull part of his day. A clock chimed in the corner giving Walken a reason to smile. He turned on his computer screen: Simon Tam was sleeping curled up in a ball. For a Core born priss, he was tough. Walken tapped a button and a high-pitched noise erupted in Simon Tam's cell, not that Walken could hear it, causing Simon Tam to spasm off the floor. A moment of amusement in an ordinary day.

It was a regrettable that the sister had died. Simon Tam would now never be released from that cell; he must be disposed of soon. However, if Simon Tam has issue, they would be of value.

TBC

Next: Jayne and Vera sitting in a tree…, or as near can be found in downtown Persephone.

5


	6. Chapter 6 chapter 10

The Unexpected: Part Ten

"Jayne get down out of that tree!"

"But Mal, I can see the target."

"And he can see you, now get down." Under his breath could be heard, "go se brained fool."

-----

Mac had gotten used to working long hours behind a bar. He had learned to tolerate Dani flirting with the Alliance customers. He could even make do with low pay; however, he was having a real problem with showing Dani no attention during the day, especially since the boss kept shortening the hem. The bar they had been working at had never been very good, but with good proximity and a pretty new waitress, the Alliance personnel had flocked in.

Dani could feel Mac's frustration with their situation. The feeling of family gives him strength and his strength is her strength. The flirting she endured had allowed here to amass many codes and particularly more important, Simon's cell location. She also knew that they believed River to be dead.

-----

"…any questions?... Jayne, you'll be with Cole and Me. Mac and Dani know their assignment. Zoë you and Wash will keep our exit clear. Kaylee, you and Book keep Serenity prepped. Katie, you're with Kaylee, good luck. We'll hit them around 0230 local time, when the graveyard shift is settled in. Dani can you procure the ID card we need?"

"Should be no problem Captain. There's on sergeant I'll have no problem getting alone…"

"And I'll have no problem dispatching him." Mac interjected.

"I just hope we're in time." Cole commented.

"He's alive, weak, tired and hungry. Not able to focus. Needs a smoother and clothes." River added from her hiding place," strain showing on her face.

"Good to know little one. Inara, fly Mac and Dani down, then go to the House. The rest of us get some rest. We'll muster at 2100 to land. Remember, Serenity has been repainted to identify herself as 'Bane's Pride'."

-----

Serenity was quiet. Wash was on the bridge and Mal was walking the ship. Everyone had turned in after Inara had left with Mac and Dani. Satisfied that all was in order, Mal went to his bunk. River was curled up on her pallet, softly sleeping. Tossing his shirt onto the pile in the corner he sat down to pull off his boots and was startled to be inches from River.

She kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep."

-----

Hours later Mal awoke feeling more refreshed than he had in years. River's head lay on his chest; the rest of her was in his chair. What ever she'd done to him was welcomed, creepifying, but welcomed.

"River, wake up daughter." He stated decisively.

"Daugh… What?"

Mal smiled at the rarity of catching the powerful psychic off guard. "Consider yourself adopted."

"Captain Daddy!"

"Don't call… I guess I asked for that."

"Time to go get Simon?"

Is everybody awake?"

"Kaylee had a bad night, but she'll hold true." Everyone else is up and edgy, not much sleep."

"River. Simon's going to need you near for a bit. Once he's better, if you want, you can move into Kaylee's old bunk.

Her smile rivaled one of Kaylee's. "Safe."

-----

The "Bane's Pride" was berthed just outside of town. Kaylee and Katie were watching the engine slowly spin in readiness. Book was on the bridge to handle any necessary communications. The rest of the crew were getting into position.

"Zoë," Wash whispered, "will the mule carry all eight of us?"

"She'll carry a couple a' thousand pounds easy. Now eyes open, mouth closed… husband."

Dani's mark had been so eager he'd not noticed Mac. Now he was slung over Mac's shoulder.

Mal, Jayne and Cole waited near the Alliance building.

-----

It was dark, just like Mal was wanting, when Dani and Mac arrived, "Who'd you get?"

"Sergeant McAda, maintenance engineer."

"Perfect. Wash and Zoë are ready with the mule. We'll start after that crowd disperses."

Mac looked around, "How did you keep River on Serenity?"

"Didn't even try. Did I River?"

"Daughters can be precocious." River stated stepping from the shadows toward Mal, "problematic, irksome and annoying. Captain Daddy." Stepping to Mac, "Simon takes so much looking after."

"We're lucky this isn't a Core facility. There shouldn't be more than four personnel to worry about. Once inside, Jayne you and Dani go with Mac, find the generator. Jayne, let Mac get set up the way Kaylee wants. Cole, we will go after Simon. River, do you sense him?"

"River gives mal the 'look' for a few seconds. "Of course; the sun rises in the east."

"Well of course it does little one… Do you understand your part in all of this?"

"Do you?"

Mal gives her the 'Look', "My plan…"

River's gasp of pain was over almost as soon as it began. Tears streamed down her face, "He's hurting Simon!"

Mal and Cole move to keep her from falling.

"Sonic blast," Dani spoke through her own tears. "It's over now. Feels like Simon may have some latent psychic abilities.

Mac, supporting his wife until she stood steady, said "Are we ready yet? I feel the need for some retribution!"

"Is it still clear?"

"Yes," River spoke softly, "and the entrance is clear."

-----

Entering had been easy. Mac Dani and Jayne had gone to the generator room while Mal's group went after Simon. Sergeant McAda's Ident card allowed them easy access to the lower levels.

"River, can you sense anybody?"

"Two guards around the corner, three others three floors up and Walken with his new assistant, copulating."

"Bit more than I wanted to know, and Simon?"

"Behind the guards."

"Can you…"

"Yes."

"Cole, she's going to keep the guards from seeing us. Take the one on the right."

It felt surreal, walking up to someone and them not seeing or hearing. Mal hit his man in the throat before snapping his neck. Cole on the other hand had decades of farm life to harden his hands, his blow to the guards face had pushed bone chips into the brain.

"Either of them have an access card?"

"Him." River pointed to Cole's victim.

River stood back, as Cole opened Simon's cell, knowing what they would find…

TBC

5


	7. Chapter 7 chapter 11

The Unexpected: Part Eleven

Mal couldn't recognize the naked, bearded form on the floor. Months of dirt and grime, skin stretched across bones, eyes glazed with madness and he kept repeating over and over "One Flesh."

River cradled his head in her lap. "Simon, found you," she smiled at her incoherent brother. "Sleep now."

Stuffing Simon into the coveralls that they had brought for him, was no easy matter, carrying his was. Simon may have weighed less than his 90 pound sister.

"Let's get out of here."

With River in the lead they made their way to their egress. Where Mac and Dani were restraining Jayne.

"What's going on?" Mal hissed.

"Jayne wants to go after the guards on the upper floors."

"Didn't come here for no babysitting job." Jayne barked.

"Shut it Jayne. This job has gone smoothly, don't hunt up trouble now. In fact we should be out of here now."

-----

Wash saw them first and fired up the mule, he missed the mule they had used to rescue Mal from Niska, but it had never worked the same after being fire bombed.

With everybody aboard Wash stated toward Serenity, unfortunately this was the moment that the Alliance generator chose to explode, shoving the mole across the top of a lorry and onto a wagon. Sparks flew everywhere and the mule quit.

"Everyone off." Mal barked. "Wash, check it out."

With Cole's help, the mule was ready in a few minutes.

"Captain, it'll move but it can't take everyone."

"OK, Mac and Dani, meet Inara at her shuttle. Jayne, take to the shadows, you're on your own. River…" Mal was shocked to be looking at Inara taking his arm.

"Lovely night for a stroll, wouldn't you think Captain." Inara said in River's voice.

"Well, everyone we'll leave this rock as soon as we get back to Serenity. Mac, tell Inara to meet us in orbit."

-----

"Nice night 'Inara'. What do you read?"

"Round and Round the spaceship yard,

The Shadoe chased the Reaver,

Oops he slipped,

Down you came,

Down went the Reaver."

"What does that mean?"

"More Reavers left."

"So Walken is dead."

"No, he'll live. Find another white whale."

"I think I read that one…"

-----

Kaylee was in pain, the pains had started before Simon had been brought aboard yesterday. She was a little ticked at never being left alone, and not having given birth yet. Simon would be of little use. That GORRAM Alliance would never get a moment's peace if he never made his way back to sanity, this she swore. A pang struck. "Momma!"

-----

The delivery had been smoother than anyone had expected. The little girl was the star in everybody's eye. Simon was doing better than expected; it seemed that River was good at helping lead him through the quagmire into sanity. A week had gone by giving Simon a chance to gain enough strength to stand over his daughter's crib for increasingly longer periods of time.

"Well Poppa," Mal asked one day,"how you doin'?"

"Better than I ever believed I would. There were times I thought I would die in that place.

"You might have if not for your daughter, I didn't want her to grow up without a father. Come up with a name yet?"

"We're still arguing about a first name. Her middle name will be Lee and her last name will be Frye."

"Frye?"

"Don't want her to share the Tam curse."

"Not no curse to be a Tam, you've done nothing to be cursed about. Now the Alliance…"

"In general I agree with you, but being a Tam will mark her by the Alliance as property."

"I understand, it's a kindness to protect your girl."

"I understand that River thinks of you as a father?"

"I feel like a father to her…"

"No misunderstanding Captain, I approve. Our birth parents were never around when we were growing up, and she needs s strong male role model. She maybe nineteen physically, but emotionally she's underdeveloped."

"You are such a boob," came from the shadows.

"For instant Captain, you might talk to her about skulking and eavesdropping."

"I'll take that under advisement."

"What about sex?" came from the shadows.

"Uhh…"

"Uhh…"

"I think I'll go see Inara…" Mal said taking a quick exit.

"Meimei, I thought I'd never see you again."

"You're a dummy."

-----

In orbit around a barren rock the crew of Serenity gather's for a going away dinner for Cole and Katie. Good food and conversation all around. Even Jayne is behaving himself, it doesn't hurt that Katie has taken to wacking him with a wooden spoon just like his Ma does.

"May I have everyone's attention!" Simon starts, "Kaylee and I would like to present our daughter..."

"We already met her" Jayne scoffs.

Wack

"That hurt Mrs. Frye.

"They are going to announce her name." Zoë whispered loudly to Jayne.

We would like to introduce you to," Simon said proudly, "Miss Rill Lee Frye."

END

A/N: With this chapter The Unexpected is ended, the story though continues…

5


End file.
